Strange Magic
by Lady Serai
Summary: REVISED. Rufus Lore is uncertain of one thing. If he is able to let the light in. But the one thing he is certain of: fate doesn't make it any easier especially when it comes to the Light of the Fairies.


**Strange Magic**

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! I mentioned in October 2018 that I was taking a break from writing fanfics because I was being harassed, I was distressed about my personal life and my writing life, and other reasons that affected my desire to write. I decided to take as much time as I needed before coming back, and now I'm ready for a comeback.

For my new and old followers: this is the rebooted version of _Strange Magic. _Each chapter is going to be edited, some more than others. If you recall seeing a scene in the original, don't panic. That meant I liked it enough to keep it. I'm keeping the original version uploaded just read the summary for specifications of whether it's the original or revised version of _Strange Magic. _If you want to read the original, it probably won't be a bad idea but it won't matter since it has been a while you guys might want to just read this instead of going back to the original.

Rating T because of language. Be aware that ratings are subject to change at my whimsy.

**Disclaimer**: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I do not.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Letter**

_It is a beautiful morning_, thought Yukino Agria as she made her way through the throngs of people in the town to get to Sabertooth. She smiled and waved at a few of the townspeople she recognized. The town felt lighter and brighter and Yukino couldn't deny that she didn't feel the same. There was only one reason why: Sting Eucliffe. Sabertooth's new master. Sting had changed the cold, barely beating guild into a guild that valued and accepted each member as a friend and comrade. Yukino smiled at memories of a certain team with a blonde Celestial mage, a pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer, a red-haired Requip mage, and an Ice Make mage stripper. Team Natsu. No, not just Team Natsu. Team Fairy Tail. Yukino knew the next time she saw the Fairy Tail members on a job or in the town, she needed to thank them for their kindness for helping Sabertooth.

Sabertooth. Yukino started walking faster. She wanted to get there as soon as possible to share good news she got from a dear friend of hers and she wanted her guildmates to know about it. This morning, after getting ready for the day, she had checked her mailbox and was fairly surprised to see she had a letter addressed to her in the mail. Yukino hadn't been expecting anything in the mail. She had eagerly opened the letter and read the contents in the letter and whooped with excitement. _This is going to be so much fun! I hope Sting lets me go, _Yukino thought excitedly. Knowing her Guild Master, Sting would definitely let her go. There was rarely anything the White Dragon Slayer refused her.

Yukino flung open the doors of the Sabertooth guild and trotted in. Her eyes took in every detail of the guild until her eyes rested upon a certain occupied table.

Orga Nanagear, Lightning God Slayer.

Dobengal, Resident Ninja.

Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Sting Eucliffe, Guild Master and White Dragon Slayer.

Rufus Lore, Memory Make Mage.

And at last but not least, Frosch and Lector, Rogue's and Sting's Exceeds.

Her teammates. Sabertooth's strongest team. She walked to the table smiling.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you slammed open the door, Yukino?" asked Rufus without looking up from his book. "I do not think our Master will be too happy to pay for more damage bills especially damage to the guild."

"Good morning Rufus," Yukino chirped, smiling at the long-haired young man. "You are here early."

Rufus sighed. "I would not be here so early if I didn't have to babysit a certain White Dragon Slayer."

"Hey!" yelled a miffed Dragon Slayer. "I don't need to be babysat!"

Rufus made a face at his guild master. "Yes, you do. I wouldn't have to check your work if you hadn't screwed up on the paperwork last time. Now, I have to double check every single pile of paperwork to make sure you read through every single word. That you signed everything. And you didn't ignore the damage bills. Do I need to explain every—."

"No, you don't have to," Sting waved his hand dismissively.

Rufus sighed in defeat.

Orga smiled at Yukino. "Rufus is about to blow up. Sting didn't sign half of the papers the last time, he misplaced his apology letter with a—"

"Orga, I don't think Yukino needs to know what my idiotic partner did," interrupted Rogue quickly.

Orga shrugged. "I thought Yukino would want to know."

Rufus and Rogue grimaced. _No, she doesn't, _both men thought, grimly.

Yukino smiled warmly at the bickering men at her table. Dobengal, who had recently joined the crew, was discussing Spatial Magic benefits compared to Dragon Slayer Magic with Rogue. Sting was stuffing his face full with food with Lector cheerfully copying his best friend. Orga was eating while Rufus kept his nose buried in his book. Yukino knew one thing for certain. She wouldn't have it any other way. She chose to take a seat next to the Memory Make mage. "I got a letter in the mail."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you care to share?"

Yukino giggled. "It's from Lucy Heartfilia."

Every person at the table chose to turn their attention to the Celestial Spirit mage. Everyone knew Yukino kept in constant correspondence with Fairy Tail's Celestial mage since the two girls were close friends. Any news from Fairy Tail was always welcomed in Sabertooth especially when it was delivered in dry wit from Lucy in her letters to Yukino. It was also because she was the coordinator for the ridiculous parties Fairy Tail throws so almost everyone from Sabertooth had met the busty blonde at some point.

"Really? Did she say anything about a party comin' up?" asked Sting excitedly. His eyes brightened. "Or did Natsu decide to come and visit? 'Cause, I wanna fight him!"

Lector cheered, "And this time Sting will definitely win! Sting is the best!"

Sting grinned. "Damn straight!"

"Don't encourage him," grunted Orga.

"Too late," muttered Rufus, burying his nose further into his book.

Rogue groaned. "His ego is bigger than his head. It's hot enough to inflate an air balloon."

"Hey!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"What?! Not you too Frosch!"

"Sting is the best!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Of course, I am the best!"

"Quiet! I am trying to read!"

Yukino giggled. "It has nothing to do with Natsu. In fact, Lucy doesn't even mention Natsu in the letter."

"Interesting," agreed Rogue. "Does it have to do with Fairy Tail?"

"Besides the usual brawls, matchmaking She-Devil, damage bills, and reward money being eaten up by Natsu, Gray, and Erza…then no," laughed Yukino. "Lucy does spend a lot of time writing about that."

Rogue let out a little sound of amusement. "I would imagine so. It is Fairy Tail."

Everyone let out laughs. There was nothing but good memories of Fairy Tail. Ever since the Grand Magic Games and the whole Eclipse Gate fiasco, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have been on friendly terms. In fact, both guilds have been so friendly, Yukino had helped Lucy with their Spirits during the Eclipse Celestial Spirits situation when the spirits tried to gain total freedom and Sabertooth and Fairy Tail teamed up when Team Natsu, Sting, and Rogue went to investigate the mysterious island.

Rufus turned towards a bemused Yukino. "Tell us what Lucy wrote."

Yukino shrugged. "I am not sure why because she did not really explain why, but Lucy wants me to the Akane Resort with her."

"If you are looking for permission, you have it," Sting responded immediately." You can go."

"That's not what all she said."

"Oh?"

"She wants to come and visit Sabertooth before heading to Akane Resort."

* * *

This is it for the first chapter. Please review, favorite, or follow the story and me even if you already did for the original. Thank you so much for your time!

~Lady Serai


End file.
